The Kane Family Barbecue
by wild-angel82
Summary: Bianca and Marissa at the latest Kane family barbecue. Plus a little appearance by Kendall and the rest of the gang.


Summary: Bianca and Marissa at the latest Kane family barbecue. Plus a little appearance by Kendall and the rest of the gang.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is just for entertainment.

A/N: OK, so before I get down to writing my 'what happened after the finale' fic, I had to get this one out. I hope you enjoy!

**The Kane Family Barbecue**

Bianca looked at Marissa spin Gabby around up in the air and she almost had to hold her breath at the picture in front of her. She never thought that after Reese she would be able to trust anybody with her daughters, and especially this fast, but Marissa, Miranda and Gabby were a match made in heaven. And even though it still hurt her to think that Reese had given up on the girls so easily, she had no doubt in her mind that Gabby and Miranda were absolutely crazy about Marissa. They still missed Reese and asked about her sometimes, which always brought painful memories for Bianca, but she also knew that the relationship that had formed between Marissa and her daughters was one of the strongest and most amazing bonds she had ever seen. And knowing that someone loved her daughters as much as Marissa did filled her with so much peace and happiness that she could hardly stand it.

"Again! Do it again!" She heard her daughter call excitedly as an amused and slightly tired Marissa threw the girl up in the air yet one more time.

"You are gonna be the death of me young lady." Marissa breathed out and Gabby giggled excitedly.

"Please!" She begged with rosy cheeks and the sweetest of smiles and Marissa just couldn't say no. And Bianca smiled to herself at how totally in love Marissa was with her girls. And by the looks of it, the feeling was absolutely mutual.

For a moment Bianca took her eyes away from Marissa and Gabby and looked around her. It was a beautiful sunny day and the whole gang was enjoying a quiet family afternoon in the Slater backyard. And she couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend the day.

She looked at Marissa and Gabby again and then her sight shifted onto AJ who very animatedly was trying to explain something to Miranda and Spike, but the expression on his face clearly indicated that they were just not getting it. It was adorable. As was Zach teaching Ian how to be an airplane and flying him all around the backyard, with the little boy screaming and laughing uncontrollably.

Bianca smiled again and she couldn't help but look back at Marissa and Gabby. They were now sitting on the grass and Gabby was telling Marissa about something very exciting by the look on her face and Marissa couldn't get rid of the grin on her face as she was listening. She suddenly turned her head a little and her eyes met with Bianca's. Her smile got even bigger, if that was even possible. But since Bianca didn't want to steal Marissa's attention from Gabby, she didn't say anything, but rather looked deep into Marissa's eyes for a moment and then turned away giving the redhead a clear signal that she was not about to interrupt her daughter's story.

"Would you just wipe that stupid grin off your face?" Bianca suddenly heard a familiar voice as she saw her sister coming up to her. "It's kind of scary." Kendall added and they both laughed.

"I can't help it." Bianca admitted a little embarrassed as Kendall put her arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're so smitten it's not even funny." Kendall placed a small kiss on Bianca's cheek.

"You know, I can't even find the words to describe the way I'm feeling right now." Bianca said never taking her eyes off of Marissa and Gabby. "God knows after Reese the last thing I was looking for is… _this_." She gestured pointing at Marissa talking to Gabby and the lively conversation between AJ, Miranda and Spike. "I mean I had it in my mind that I was never ever gonna put myself out there like that and there she was, she took one freakin' look at me and all of my convictions were gone. I have no idea how that happened Kendall. I tried so hard not to fall for her…"

"But aren't you glad that you did?" Kendall asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to that question. And the look in Bianca's eyes said it all.

"I didn't even know you could be this happy." Bianca took a deep breath and she looked at Kendall with so much happiness in her eyes that Kendall almost got scared of the intensity of Bianca's feelings for Marissa.

"You do know how happy I am for you, right?" Kendall asked genuinely.

"I know." Bianca smiled. "And you know that I'm beyond happy about Zach being home as well."

"It finally feels like everything is right with the world again, doesn't it?" Kendall looked at Zach still playing with Ian.

"Yes it does." Bianca agreed and she couldn't be more sure of what she was saying. Looking at Marissa and her family and friends around her, she knew she was right where she belonged.

"Mommy, look!" They suddenly heard Ian calling and as Kendall started making her way towards her husband and her son, Bianca used this opportunity to make her way to Marissa and Gabby.

"Is this a private party or can I join?" She asked with a smile as she knelt right next to her girlfriend and her daughter.

"Oh I don't know." Marissa teased and looked at Gabby. "What do you think, can mommy join us?"

"Yes." Gabby replied after a moment of hesitation.

"OK." Marissa agreed, "But only if you pay the entrance fee."

"And what would that be?" Bianca asked grinning as she looked at Marissa and then at her daughter.

"Hmm, let me think." Marissa pretended to be doing some serious thinking and Gabby giggled. "How about a kiss?" Marissa suggested and turned to Gabby. "What do you think? Will that be OK?"

"Yes!" Gabby answered happily and looked at her mother smiling.

"Oh I think I can arrange that." Bianca said in a serious tone, but changed her expression as she leaned in to kiss her daughter's cheek and tickle her at the same time. The little girl giggled and Bianca and Marissa grinned at each other.

"Ehm." Marissa cleared her throat after a moment to remind Bianca that she still hadn't paid her entrance fee properly.

"Right." Bianca smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend gently on the lips. "Now, is that better?"

"Much better." Marissa promised and Bianca finally sat more comfortably next to her on the grass.

"So what are we talking about?" Bianca asked directing her question at Marissa.

"Oh Gabby was just telling me about her visit to the zoo with her aunt Kendall and uncle Zach the other day." Marissa explained.

"Oh yeah, that was some trip." Bianca smiled and looked at her daughter. "You had fun with your cousins in the zoo, didn't you?"

"Lots and lots of fun!" Gabby almost jumped as she started talking about the trip again. "We saw an elephant and a tiger!"

"She was just telling me about some cool tricks that the elephant was doing with its trunk." Marissa said smiling.

"Oh really?" Bianca was obviously very interested in what Gabby was saying and looked at her daughter intently.

"Mhm." The girl nodded, but before she could say anything else they almost got startled by Zach's announcing additional attractions for the day.

"Whoever wants ice cream please report to grandma Erica immediately." He shouted and that was enough to make Gabby stand up and disappear within seconds.

"And there she goes." Marissa laughed as they both watched the kids gather around Erica trying to get their sweet treat.

"It doesn't really surprise me, but it still hurts that my daughter would choose ice cream over me." She joked as she looked back at Marissa, who was grinning.

"Don't worry baby, I would choose you over ice cream anytime." Marissa promised as she ran her hand through Bianca's hair. "Unless it was chocolate chip sundae with raspberries… Then I would have to reconsider." She joked.

"So nice to know you would trade me for a sundae." Bianca feigned indignation.

"Not just any sundae." Marissa insisted. "Chocolate chip with rasp…" Marissa didn't manage to finish as she felt Bianca's lips on hers.

"I bet you no sundae can do that." Bianca said proudly as they finally broke the kiss. Marissa just kept looking at Bianca with amazement, her heart racing. "What?" Bianca inquired noticing Marissa's gaze.

"I just…" Marissa replied with a huge smile in her face. "I just keep trying to figure out what I ever did to deserve someone like you in my life. I mean you and me… It all happened so fast, it hit me like a ton of bricks. And it scares me sometimes, this thing that I feel for you, but I also have never been happier in my entire life."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Bianca returned the smile as she kissed Marissa again. She took Marissa's hand in hers and rested her head on Marissa's shoulder. "This is an absolutely perfect way to spend the day."

"Mhm." Marissa agreed as she kissed the top of Bianca's head. "I wish we could stay this happy forever."

"And who says we can't?" Bianca asked and her playful expression changed as she saw a little bit of sadness in Marissa's eyes. "I know you're still worried about JR." Marissa didn't even have to confirm. "But we're gonna fight him and we're gonna win. We're not gonna let him hurt AJ. Or us." Bianca promised and a small smile appeared on Marissa's face again.

"Thank you." She said. "For saying that and for making me believe it."

"You're absolutely welcome." Bianca nodded her head. "And I mean it too. I will not let JR hurt anyone I love, not again."

"Bianca, honey, could you come over here for a moment?" They suddenly heard Erica's voice and turned their heads to see where it was coming from. "Gabby has hurt her knee and she won't let anyone touch her." Erica continued and Bianca got up fast to attend to her daughter, but not before stealing one more kiss from Marissa and promising her to be right back.

Marissa wrapped her arms around her bent knees and reveled at the sense of peace she was feeling. And yes, JR was still out there, no doubt ready to cause trouble, but right now Marissa couldn't imagine being any happier than she was. And somehow she knew Bianca meant it when she said she was not going to let JR hurt them. Bianca promised and she was not one to back out on a promise, which was one of the things Marissa loved about her. So she knew that somehow they were all going to be alright.

"Having fun?" Marissa suddenly heard Kendall's voice and she saw Kendall approaching her. They hadn't spent much time together because of the whole Orpheus mess and truth be told, Marissa missed spending time with Bianca's sister. Which was one of the reasons she was so excited about this barbecue.

"Lots." Marissa simply stated as she stood up, still looking at Bianca comforting Gabby and the other kids running around after Zach and Ryan. "It's been a while since we had a family barbecue."

"Too long." Kendall sighed. "But now that the whole Orpheus thing is sorted out and David is no longer causing trouble, we figured it was a perfect time."

"It is. I mean just look at how much fun the kids are having." Marissa smiled gesturing at the youngest members of the clan.

"You and Bianca didn't seem to be complaining either." Kendall pointed out with a grin, letting Marissa know that she obviously had witnessed at least a part of her and Bianca's "conversation."

"I can't say that we were." Marissa agreed, the taste of Bianca's lips still lingering on hers. For a moment the two women were silent until Marissa suddenly noticed Kendall looking at her with a slightly more serious expression on her face. "Are you about to give me the 'Hurt my sister and I'll hurt you' speech?" Marissa asked and Kendall was amazed at how good the redhead was at reading people.

"Actually, I was planning on doing that." Kendall admitted, a little bit embarrassed that Marissa managed to discover her intentions. "But then I saw you looking at her and I realized that I don't really need to."

"I really do love her, Kendall." Marissa promised. "I know it might be a little hard to believe, considering the circumstances and all, but I really do."

"I know." Kendall smiled. "And it's not about the circumstances, Marissa, really, it's about what I see in your eyes when you look at her. I don't think I've ever seen anybody look at her like that."

"Well I adore her." Marissa smiled. "And I would never ever hurt her intentionally. I can't promise you she won't ever hurt again, nobody really knows that and there are some things we just can't help, but I can promise you I will do anything in my power to make her happy."

"I know." Kendall repeated her previous statement. "It's just so obvious." Kendall admitted as she pulled Marissa in for a quick hug. "But if anyone asks, I gave you a very scary speech and threatened to kick your butt if you ever did anything to hurt my sister."

"Of course." Marissa smiled. "And I am now very scared of you." Marissa said feigning total seriousness and the two women laughed.

"Hey, what's that all about?" Bianca approached them with a curious look on her face. "All the hugging and laughing?"

"Nothing." Marissa replied innocently. "We were just talking about how amazing, beautiful, smart, funny and sexy you are." She continued grinning and Bianca looked questioningly at her sister.

"Yeah, what she said." Kendall agreed pointing at Marissa.

"Right." Bianca nodded her head in acknowledgement, not really believing what they were telling her, but deciding to let it go.

"How is Gabby?" Marissa asked a little concerned.

"Oh she's fine. It was just a little scrape, so she's all ready to take the world by storm again." Bianca laughed and Marissa sighed a sigh of relief. "She was actually asking about you. She wanted to finish telling you her zoo story."

"Awesome!" Marissa said excitedly. "I can't wait to hear it!"

"So come on." Bianca grabbed Marissa's hand and they made their way towards Gabby and the rest of the kids, leaving a smiling Kendall behind. And as she looked at Marissa picking up Gabby and Bianca high fiving AJ, she couldn't help but think that those two definitely belonged together. And there was no doubt in her mind that they were going to have a wonderful future.

THE END


End file.
